The Curse of the Assassin
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: Vae Devinus, an Imperial assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, plucked the wrong magical ring from a dead body and used it. Now she's cursed by the Goddess, Mara. Unless the curse is lifted by Mara herself, Vae must find her twin, separated at birth, and they must find a way to live without adversely affecting each other's lives. *Do not own anything, true to Oblivion game universe*
1. Strange Ways

Vae Devinus walked down the street of Skingrad, a slight smile growing as she passed the mages guild and thought about her good friend and reliable companion Associate Mage Witt Merwin. Witt promised a cave delving adventure, and she had just completed a contract for the Dark Brotherhood. It was time for a break from work.

She accidentally bumped into a passing city guard. " Vae," She turned at the sound of her name and came face to face with another occasional companion. " I thought you were going to stay in the Imperial City for another couple of months," Massimus Lumuno smiled at her.

Blushing a little, Vae adjusted leather armor. " I was, but then I realized I didn't have business in the city anymore. I figured maybe Witt might want to get a breath of fresh air, make a little coin. You still the single man in a dangerous world?" She smiled at the fellow, handsome imperial.

Massimus bowed low, taking her gloved hand and planting a kiss on it. " That I am, my fair adventurer, that I am," Vae reluctantly pulled her hand away looking around for a reason to slip away. " But to this city I am always loyal, and a wanderlust heart of a beautiful fellow Imperial is not enough to sway me sadly,"

" Give it time," She winked at him and planted a kiss on his cheek, annoyed when his helmet got in the way. Leaning back, she placed one hand on his bracer covered forearm. " But sadly I must stock up supplies for cave delving." Stepping back from him, Vae now turned her eye on the Colovian Traders, directly across from the Mage's Guild.

Leaving her go, Massimus continued on his patrol route, glancing back at her when he knew she wasn't looking any longer. He sighed knowing that the one woman he desired would never be his. Vae entered the double doors and smiled as she heard the shopkeeper Gunder and his shop hand, Eyja arguing about how to arrange the shop's inventory and how to store the rest.

" Easy, easy now!" She announced her presence with a jovial smile and received an equally warm smile from the woman. " I came to restock. In a good mood?" She asked Gunder before holding up her coin purse.

Gunder cracked his usual smile that more than once persuaded her to buy more than she needed. " What do you need?" He beckoned to his inventory neatly arranged on shelves and displayed across tabletops including the one separating them.

Reaching across her body, Vae pulled a scroll from her satchel and unrolled it. She scanned the list of items needed. " Quills, inkwells, parchment to begin with. New arrows – twenty should be good." She thought to herself for a moment as Eyja helped gather the requested items. " I still need to get this armor repaired by Agnete." She sighed. Already she knew that if she didn't find anything good while cave delving, she might have to fulfill a few more contracts first.

Gunder totaled up the amount after inspecting the goods. He added up the sum on her list and put the total at the bottom. She eyed up the sum, mouth twisting in thought before sighing. There really was no way avoiding the costs of adventuring. Pulling out the coin purse again, she started counting out coins – 25 in total. Gunder recounted before Eyja handed everything over and helped pack it in the satchel.

Thanking them both, Vae made her way over to Hammer and Tongs. Agnete was once again not in the best of spirits. Vae shrugged it off and followed the older woman over to the table." I need this repaired," She told the armorer as she pulled out her badly damaged greaves and the helmet missing one ear flap that had been burned off.

Agnete picked up each piece and studied them for several minutes before giving her the final total. Vae nearly emptied her coin purse cursing the mage that burned off part of her helmet. What remained, a meager 10 gold, would barely cover her alchemical needs, if it did cover that. Now she definitely needed Witt to go cave delving with her.

Leaving behind her armor to be repaired, Vae made her way back to the mages guild. She found Witt Merwin, an ambitious but slightly scatterbrained Dunmer, in the alchemy area mixing ingredients to make potions. He looked up at the sound of her near silent approach and smiled. " I knew I'd be seeing you soon," He continued to work without interruption.

She seated herself next to him and watched him work. " We need to go cave delving." She said bluntly. " And you have been mentioning how you want to get recommendations from the other cities' guilds so you can actually enter the mage center,"

Witt clucked his tongue and shook his head. " For the last time, it is not-" His eyes narrowed on her as he realized she was only teasing him. He shook his finger at her. " You…"

Giving him that cheeky grin she was infamous for, she watched him intently.

" Why cave delving?"

" I was thinking about buying a house in Cheydinhal actually," She said. " It's going to need a lot of renovation. Maybe I can actually convince Massi to change cities,"

Bottling up the potion, Witt placed it to his right and started crushing an ingredient into a powder. " Does he know that you call him Massi?"

" No, and if you tell him I'll make sure you regret it,"

Witt started laughing at her. " I wasn't going to tell him. It's a relief to know that you're not all business at times," He stopped what he was doing and became serious. " If you want him that much, you could just live here,"

Vae shook her head. " I want to help out the order as much as I can, and renovating the house over it is something that will make everyone happy. The count can go on with his life, I can be happy with having a 'proper' home, and I won't have to waste money on inns,"

" Not that you really do to begin with,"

" Beside the point,"

" Then don't use it as a point," Witt argued in good spirits with her. " Besides I thought you liked cultivating contacts at inns and shops," He tipped the power into an empty bottle and started cutting up raw ingredients into more manageable sizes.

Chewing on her lip, Vae sighed. " It's not that I don't want more contacts. I just don't think I can always live off cave delving and contracts after my joints start to give way. After taking an arrow to the knee and almost losing an ear to a weak fireball, I'm starting to rethink a different occupation. Maybe open up shop somewhere – lure you away from the guild life and we could be partners," She looked to him hopefully.

He seemed to be thinking it over before shrugging. " It's a possibility,"

" That's the dunmer I know!" She hopped up and moved to hug him. He endured it, a sour expression twisting his narrow face. " The grumpy mage," She pinched his cheeks, earning herself an aggravated swat across that edged her away.

" The annoying-"

She put a finger to his lip. " Shh," She said in his ear. " It's not wise to say it out loud,"

" –little twit," He finished eyeing her up.

Backing away, Vae took her seat again and adjusted her shirt. " Not my fault we met up. You're the one who backed yourself into a corner and needed me to rescue you," She said smugly watching him resist the urge to catch her on fire.

Witt went back to work steadfastly ignoring her. She warned him she would return later that evening, but first she had to send out a letter by courier. After all, if it wasn't for the couriers, she'd probably be hard to reach a lot of the time. Leaving the mage's guild and finding one of her more well-to-do couriers at the local inn, Vae had no idea that across Cyrodil a lookalike with no memory appeared out of nowhere and had been ambushed while attempting to find civilization.


	2. Amnesia

Waking to a pounding headache that felt as if it would burst through her skull, the young woman sat upright. The little warmth radiating from the fire barely chased the chilly night air away. Nearly hitting her head off the top of the primitive tent, she then noticed the rough leather binding her wrists together when she tried to roll over to crawl out of the low roofed tent. The thin bed roll beneath her was spongy like water had been poured over it but what surfaced was clear or grungy.

Red?

The leaves rustled nearby, and she froze. Her heartbeat raced as she tried to now in earnest escape the tent – only to come face to face with the dead body and the dried trail of blood that pooled in the bed roll.

" Don't mind the body. We haven't gotten around to getting rid of it," A kind, masculine voice announced itself from the other side of the tent before a man wearing hooded robes walked around. He lifted his hand up and pushed his hood back. Beneath it was an attractive man, possibly of dark elf origin-

Looking around frantically now, she disregarded the fact her hair and clothes were stained with blood. She disregarded the domestic dog lying next to the fire and watching her with weary eyes. But she didn't disregard the man closest to her.

He knelt down next to her, revealing a cutting tool – dagger? – and grabbed her wrists. She started to inch away from him, back hitting the rounded edge of a boulder. " I won't hurt you, I promise," He placed the dagger on the ground between them. " I'll be by the fire when you're ready to eat. We're having bear tonight," He rubbed his hands together before rising to his feet and moving back to the campfire to stir the contents of the pot over the fire.

Lunging at the dagger and grabbing it, she angled the blade toward the small gap between her wrists and almost cut the side of her hand in the process. Taking a deep breath, she put her feet together and wedged the dagger between them. When it was upright, she started to saw off the bindings. Before finally severing the binding completely, she tugged at what remaining material held it in place and breathed easier when it snapped and she could pull her hands further apart.

" What's your name?" The man called out to her.

She didn't answer him, instead looking around for a way to civilization. If she hadn't crossed whoever it was that ambushed her, she might have found it by now.

" I…uh…I don't know it," She finally answered him. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, she reminded herself before grabbing the dagger. Surprised by its weight and length, she wondered how people concealed them. " All I know is about a day ago I woke in a clearing with nothing more than what I was wearing, and after a couple hours of walking, it felt like I was going to fall over. So I-" She pushed herself off the ground and made her way over to the fire, keeping the dagger close just in case.

He reached into his satchel and pulled out something rolled up. " I would have moved you from the tent earlier but they had a ring of Chameleon on you," She cocked her head. Ring of Chameleon? Where the hell was she? Who was she? " You'll feel better once you're out of those clothes and you get the blood out of your hair. We're about a day away from the river, but if we find a stream, we might be able to clean you up,"

Not knowing what to say, she took the offered clothing with her free hand.

" Don't mind the horse or the dog. They're friendly. Just no loud explosions or such sounds near Blossom. She rears up,"

His conversation helped her relax but her frustration with the lack of memory was building to the point she felt like bouncing her head off one of the nearby boulders until it returned. " By the nines, are you okay?" He placed one hand on her shoulder, drawing her stare from off into the distance to his scarred and handsome face.

She shook her head.

" If we find a wayshrine for you to pray at, maybe your afflictions will be removed," He sounded optimistic, almost as if that were normal. It definitely was not normal for her.

Removing his hand, she stood. " I'm going…to change behind a boulder. Nothing personal. I just don't know you, and if I'm ambushed once, what's to say I can trust you?" She shrugged and walked away from him.

Only one boulder was high enough for her to get sufficient shielding, and even then she felt exposed. Stripping down, she looked around once more. In the growing darkness, she couldn't see much. Once freed of the bloody clothing that had started to dry and turn stiff, she slipped the robes over her form and reached for the cloth belt she had used as a decorative additive to her pants. At the very least it would help keep the robes closer to her form and make traveling easier.

Stepping out from behind the boulder, she placed the soiled clothing next to the fire and watched it burn piece by piece.

" What do you call yourself?" He finally asked her, handing it her a small clay bowl full of bear stew. It didn't look appetizing but her stomach didn't care.

She accepted it and took the offered silver spoon. " I didn't really think about it. I was hoping my memory would be back by now," Taking little sips for taste, she thought about it for a bit. " I've always like the name Kyler, so I guess Kyler? You're an elf , right? Dark?"

He blinked at her emotionless query, appearing to be uncertain how he wished to handle it. " They call my race Dark Elves, but I am one of the Dunmer. You are not like the other humans I have seen. You are too frail to be a nord and too pretty to be an imperial." He leaned in, and she leaned back. " You remind me of someone I've seen though," He tapped his finger against his leg in thought but could not remember.

" And your name, Elf?" Relaxing once more, she hoped that she wasn't placing her trust in the wrong individual.

He bowed his head toward, and she reached forward and tucked a strand of stray hair behind his ears. Just like habit. Maybe she was a caretaker. Or a mother. He caught her hand before she could pull it back. He held it gently, like a friend would. " You may call me, Fadril. Others know me as Fadril Helas, the traveling merchant that occasionally closes shop and ventures into the world for his goods personally.

" So…Fadril," She lightly pulled her hand away. " What is that you buy and sell?" And how much would he ask for repayment after helping her out?

He took a large spoonful of the stew before letting the dog finish off the remaining amount. Now that she was closer to the beast, she could tell it was a pet and companion. It's eyes weren't weary so much as attentive. Reaching out, she started to scratch it behind the ears and watched it roll over onto it's back. She laughed and started to scratch its belly.

Fadril collected the two bowls and spoons and started moving the bodies into a pile in the distance. He returned to her a short time later offering a warm traveling blanket that appeared to have its fair share of wear and tear. " I'm a mage. I specialize in destructive magic but I know enough restoration magic to keep myself alive." He smiled at her. " You don't really belong here, do you?"

She shook her head. " It feels like that, but maybe I really do belong here. Maybe I'm just sick or I had a bad experience or something. I don't know. I wish I did," She hung her head, but he lifted it back up by a finger. He leaned in close and looked her in the eye. " Thank you for helping me,"

He moved in for the kiss, a small tingle going through her body before she molded against him. He broke the kiss off only after she showed she was willing to share the intimate 'embrace' he had in mind. " Don't thank me. I'm only using you to get what I want before leaving you," He lifted her up and shifted her so they were further away from the fire.

" All I ask is that you don't deceive me," She said before looking to the moon as he undressed her and then himself. Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was right, but right now she didn't care. She wasn't alone, and that's all she wanted.


	3. Dark Thoughts

Note to Reviewers – If you don't like my preview description of the fanfiction, don't leave pointless reviews stating that you aren't reading my work until I fix it. I don't need and won't grovel for your views or reviews. To the individuals that think my description is sorely lacking, I am not apologizing. If you don't like the character number limitation in that category, take it up with . I provided enough to interest anyone who just wanted a random read or a blind read. Lastly, I can only please a few people per day, therefore I don't particularly care about who I offend by this first and final warning. I don't really care that much to respond to such further negativity. If you don't have anything constructive to add, then shut up and enjoy ( or hate ) the read.

Vae slid her leather helmet back on, smiling as she felt the leather cover her ear. Witt shook his head and handed her a few bottles. " You'll probably need them knowing you." She accepted the full small pouch and slipped it in her tightly packed satchel. He pulled out a map of Cyrodil with all the places marked on it that they've searched.

Moving to his side, she looked over his arm. " The odds of someone repopulating the caves we cleared out are slim. We could revisit old sites though if you want. I remember a cave that could be a good operating base. A home away from home for me," She ran the tip of her finger over the page blessed with permanent folds and slight marks on the edge where it almost caught fire.

Witt's eyebrow rose. " It doesn't bother you that we're possibly stealing from good people?"

She shrugged. " They're not good people if they choose to live in abandoned forts and caves – though it is less expensive in the long run and sometimes more secure." Adjusting her armor, she'd have to get it loosened up next time she visited an armorer.

" You don't consider yourself a good person?"

" And you do consider me a good person?" She countered readily, her eyebrow creeping up her forehead in skepticism. " Witt, I readily admit I'm not perfect and I fell out of favor the Nines a while back. I accepted my fate and didn't look back,"

He sighed and shook his head. " What made you take such a dark path?" He asked while folding up the map and slipping it back into his satchel. Grabbing his Staff of Flames off the ground, he pointed forward. " Onward, Milady,"

They walked in silence along the road for an hour or two before Vae broke the silence. " It's not really…good or bad," She said. " I guess, it's just that…" Rubbing the back of her head, she sighed again. " I never really knew a different lifestyle. I was young when I was recruited. At least that's what they tell me. I never knew it was frowned upon until I really entered the world to learn on my own,"

Witt held out his arm, his hand brushing her shoulder, and he scanned the road and roadside for the reason his gut was twisting. His eyes scanned the twice before the brush twitched and a lone wolf charged them fangs bared and ready for a battle.

Automatically reaching for her arm shield, Vae dropped to a crouch ready to block it's attack. Her other hand moved for the short sword sheathed on her left hip. She pulled it free of the leather scabbard at the same moment the wolf impacted the shield and forced her back a step. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Witt scrambling to get a better angle.

Gritting her teeth, she barely batted an eyelash as she lowered the shield and raised her sword arm simultaneously to strike the beast down. It barely had time to sink it's teeth partially into the shield's edge before her blade cut down into his back and a fireball lit up its backside. Raising the blade again, she brought it down with extra force on the wounded beast.

The wolf lay dead, and she blinked and wiped away the few flecks of blood that she could feel on her face with the backside of her shirt sleeve. Kneeling next to the beast, its muzzle opposite of her, she confirmed it was dead before looking to Witt who was now looking around for other wolves that may have tried to join the lone wolf in the surprise attack.

Wiping the blade clean on the half singed fur, she then slid it back into the leather sheathe. " It feels good to be on the road with you again. Like the old days when you were less dedicated to your studies," She made casual conversation as she now started to drag the beast to the wayside and then skinned it with years of experience guiding the handy dagger.

Witt joined her and took a seat, still occasionally looking over his shoulder in weariness that had saved them both countless times.

" I am soon to become an associate. I feel ready to earn the recommendations of other guild halls," He shared with her as he watched her work. " When I do become an associate, I plan to make you an enchanted ring or necklace to thank you for your years of friendship and help."

" No need. You helped me back to humanity, and while I may not be the most heartfelt of individuals, I at least think twice now before taking a life," She smiled at him before sliding the fur away from the flesh. " Split the meat 50/50. What organs do you want?"

He now leaned over the dead carcass and extracted his own cutting dagger. He did not speak as he cut out the heart and then let her cut up the rest of the usable meat. Wrapping it quickly in dried canvas, Vae glanced around. " We can make camp here if you like."

" We also need to decide where we're heading," He agreed. Rising to his feet, he began to search the area for loose firewood and piling it high. Fetching more to keep the fire going for most of the night before lighting it with the flare spell, Witt did not interrupt her as she cleaned the blood off her hands the best she could. " Have you thought more about what you're going to do when you get older?"

She stretched out on her bedroll and started writing about that day's activities in the journal. The quill played across the page, the ink sometimes blurring as she tried to pen her thoughts down before they escaped into nothingness. " I'm going to remain with the order obviously. But I still want to open up a shop. I have no desire to travel much. I already find traveling bothersome but it is an unfortunate necessity." Vae turned her eye on him. " Why do you ask?"

Witt shrugged. " If we were like the gods, we would never age. I always admired that aspect of being a vampire – becoming ageless."

" But not immortal," She reminded him, having heard him mention this twice already. She worried he might actually act on the desire, and if he did, she would have little choice but to pull him into the order that he wanted nothing to do with.

Yet he still tolerated her. Odd.

" I remember you mentioning knowing one of their kind-"

She held up a finger. " We will never discuss this issue again, Witt. You know I dislike those who cheat the destiny of death. Even the gods can die, and not even starving off old age will prevent that," Penning her name with a great flourish she sighed. Capping the ink well and blowing on the quill end so that the ink dried before she stored it away, Vae sat upright once more.

Witt let the subject drop, but he didn't let her think it was the end of the discussion. The next day he repeatedly discussed the many measures a mage tried to take to starve off old age. They discovered an abandoned mine that half collapsed. Vae gave the dark entrance one quick look before looking to him. " I'm game if you're game," She said without any concern.

Readying his staff, he placed one hand on her shoulder. " This time, avoid the traps. I don't have the energy to keep healing you after you get hurt," He said in half seriousness.

" Don't worry, partner. I fully plan on carrying out my fair share of the loot this time instead of making you haul it back and then claiming half of it," She patted his shoulder and entered, her eyes adjusting to the dimness. Thanks to the Ring of Night-eye, she was capable of seeing better in the dark. Witt, an experienced traveler before he met her, followed her into the darkness.

Together they were light footed, though she was infinitely more so than him from years of relentless training. Together they were about to start something neither anticipated but always jested of – The Curse of Assassins.


	4. Eternal Attachment

*I hope everyone is enjoying the read so far. I am enjoying writing this and developing these characters. I really feel – for the first time – that I can be comfortable in a canon universe. No worries, I will keep delivering the chapters. *

They had traveled for days moving from city to city and eventually came to Anvil where Fadril Helas claimed to own a home. He pointed out the Benirus Manor and said that he was glad to see it again. Kyler eyed up the large building with limited interest before greeting a passing city guard. Each city they've been to so far, she discovered she liked the city guards well enough though Fadril did not.

Fadril stopped at the armorer's shop, Morvayn's Peacemakers. Out of all the armorer shops, she thought the name of his shop was the best of all. It made her chuckle and when she entered the shop, she was immediately face to face with a Bosmer, one of the other variety of elves associated with Oblivion.

She nodded her head to him after stepping aside and looked around the shop with some interest. She ran her hand over some of the armor, feeling where it had been used and needed repaired. New armor set on a special mannequin, and she stopped herself from touching it. Fadril laid out a small cache of daggers and sword swords that he had no need for and wanted to sell.

" Don't you have your own shop though?" She asked him curiously.

Why would Fadril sell goods that he could sell in his own shop?

Fadril sighed. " Yes, but weapons don't bring me a great profit," He looked to the owner of the shop, Varel Morvayn.

The skin color difference between Varel and Fadril was odd, but Kyler started to feel sleepy. She dismissed the bluer skin tone of Fadril and more grayish green of Varel and moved for the door. " I'll be by the pond, the one with the statue," She nodded her head toward Varel Morvayn and stepped outside into the sun again.

Still wearing the same clothes Fadril gave her after they met, she was armed with the dagger that she cut the leather holding her wrists together and didn't want to part with it. It held sentimental value to her now, and she had asked Fadril if she could keep it. He still hadn't answered her on that though.

He emerged minutes later and found her next the small pond with the statue in the middle of it. The dog was laid out in the shade chewing on a bone from a wolf they killed while traveling.

A sharp knifelike feeling cut across her chest, and she clutched her chest. Fighting to breath, she felt the ground beneath her hands and knees now, and Fadril roping an arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing face first into the ground. Black spots appeared and just as she felt like she was about to pass out the black spots went away and she started breathing again.

Gulping down air and squeezing Fadril's hand resting on her waist, she tried to comprehend what just happened. " You need to get bed rest," He said in a lowered voice as a city guard hovered nearby but hesitated to investigate.

Rising to her feet slowly, she felt dizzy and relied on Fadril for help. He started walking her toward the manor, and fumbled with a key when they managed to get to the front door. The dog followed them and laid down on the porch. Upon entering the manor, a man stood in front of the fireplace stoking the flames.

Fadril tossed him a small coin pouch. " Your share," He said and then lead her through the side door on the right, through the small dining area, through the left side door, past a door next to the stairs, up the stairs, and finally into a master bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed even as she was on the verge of passing out again.

The last thing Kyler saw was Fadril leaning in close and trying to see what it was affecting her health.

Fadril stripped down the unconscious woman and discovered no wounds or injuries. He healed her and she rapidly fell unconscious again, so maybe one of the priests of the nine would have luck – but he doubted it. Sliding the covers over her warm body, he frowned. She was burning up. Exiting the house and making his way to the well in the back, he returned with water and tried to bring down the temperature but it wasn't working.

One of his brothers in travel and co-owner of the manor, a Khajit named Raksada, hovered over young woman. " She is unwell," He said, his voice more gravelly and deeper than Fadril's. " But breathes without trouble. Poison is not behind this,"

" I still don't know what it is, Brother," He dropped a cut cloth into the pot of water and pulled it, immediately placing it on the woman's forehead to keep her temperature down. He pulled back the covers and did the same with the rest of her body.

Raksada leaned in once more. " She is familiar."

" Her self-chosen name is Kyler. She claims to not remember anything, but I believe she is lying. Eventually her claim will slip up, and we can see what secret she is trying to hide,"

Fadril had been taken in by a woman's charm before, and since that fateful encounter he has never trusted another female. If she wanted to use him, he would use her.

" This should be amusing," Raksada agreed before leaving the room.

Witt dragged the unconscious form of Vae from the third cave they discovered while adventuring. After she donned a magical ring they discovered on the body of another adventurer, she immediately fell ill and almost ended up drowning when they had to swim the short stretch from the entrance to the inner chambers. It took all his energy to get her to the entrance and then to set up camp.

Thankfully for his necklace of Detect Life, he could sense when other living things were nearby.

With a cloth covered hand, he tried to remove the ring from her finger. Despite his best efforts, it was stuck in place. " Damnit, Vae. You promised that this cave delving trip wouldn't go bad. Don't do this," He said as he now tried to push it off with a stick but a small shield appeared whenever the stick neared it.

" Out of all the things that could possibly go wrong,"

Starting the fire because it was the only thing he knew that could actually help them both at the moment, he remembered the small journal that they had pulled off of the body. Vae always liked reading other people's journals and letters, even as he considered rude. Private thoughts were private for a reason.

This time however, he was willing to make an exception.

Removing the small leather bound book from her satchel, he opened it to the cover page and started reading.

This is the journal of doomed man, cursed to live a life of eternal attachment. Cursed by Mara to forever live my life with the woman I have betrayed, I am penning these last words as warning. Bury the ring and the curse with it, for only Mara herself can remove it.

Putting down the journal, Witt didn't know who Vae was supposed to be eternally attached to. She wasn't dead, one relief.

The idea occurred to him as he started to making plans to return to Skingrad. He would have to travel to Bravil, where the Great Chapel of Mara was. There he would pray for guidance, and hopefully he could somehow help Vae.

He didn't sleep well, waking often to ensure that Vae was still breathing. At first light, he started out with her slung over his shoulder. He buried part of their loot next to a cluster of rocks near the cave to lessen the weight he'd have to shoulder on the way to Bravil. He flagged down a passing Imperial guard and told him that his companion had fallen ill.

The Imperial Guard offered to help carry Vae part of the way. Gratefully accepting, Witt figured that at the very least he now had a reason to seek out his path toward becoming an associate of the mage's guild.

The two men made light conversation about the various events sweeping the land. Kvatch had burned to the ground after an Oblivion gate had opened up in front of the city. Almost everyone died, but a hero had managed to close the gate and now Kvatch was recovering and rebuilding. There was talk of someone rebuilding the Order of the Nine and several adventurers were now questing for the relics.

Once in the Imperial City, Witt made arrangements with a group of travelers moving goods from one city to another and paid them extra for them to go out of their way and to Bravil. Above, Mara smiled down upon him. With one man's sins, three lives would be restored.


	5. Bonded by Gods

*I realized that the Curse of the Assassin could be an endless fanfiction or have an eventual end. Therefore I am taking requests. What do YOU the reader want to see the characters endure through? Who is your favorite character? What would you like to see that character do? Just leave me a PM and I will try to make it happen if it fits with the characters and plot. *

Witt watched the two bodyguards lift the unconscious Vae into the back of the horse cart and laid her down too roughly for his own preference. He scowled a little but remained silent and hopped in the back with her. Adjusting her so that her head was on his lap and she was curled up comfortably on her side, he then relaxed himself. Now they just had to get to Bravil.

The driver of the wagon turned around from the driver's box. " Ready to travel?" The middle aged man asked. Witt nodded before pulling the journal back out again. He started reading it from the beginning hoping it yielded more clues to how he could help Vae.

He owed her a blood debt that had yet to be paid, and he refused to outlive her and not repay it. If only he hadn't met her that fateful day, then perhaps his life would be different.

In a way, he was glad she saved his life, but at the same time, he wasn't prepared to deal with other people very well. The only reason he got along so well with her was because she mirrored him more than she could know.

And she only bothered him once or twice a year, maybe four times total if she was in need of a cave delving partner, he thought before closing the journal and looking down at her. She looked so peaceful, the constant rise and fall of her chest reassurance that he would still get to repay the blood debt.

Something stirred within Witt, but he didn't know what it was. Concern maybe? It couldn't possibly be love, could it? Humans lived such a short time that to love one was foolhardy.

He wasn't foolhardy. Was he?

In Anvil, Fadril experienced similar emotions toward the unconscious Kyler. He mistook them for wishing to use her as long as he could get away with it. Raksada and quiet Breton, Hero of kvatch, watched him tend to the woman without comment. He could hear them talking about his strange attentiveness whenever they thought he was out of earshot.

" It is strange, yes," Raksada agreed as she smoothed a knot out of his fur and alternately finished off a overly burned chicken leg. " But not unheard of. Remember the other dark elf female that nearly robbed him in his sleep?"

The Breton laughed and spilled cheap ale on himself. He removed the shirt and sat there on the stool bare chested and continued to drink his ale before belching.

" Ah, yes. She was a fetching woman. Literally and figuratively,"

The two shared a laugh, and Fadril tuned them out again. He never really understood why Raksada and Jociel allowed him to stay in the manor, or even how they could share the same home without trying to kill each other. Raksada chose to turn the basement into her personal area, and as far as Fadril understood, Jociel owned another home that he kept most of his belongings in. Oddly enough, Jociel traveled by foot and refused to purchase or steal a horse for faster travel.

Fadril felt an odd warming feeling before a light aura emanated from both him and Kyler.

Witt woke with a start and stared across at the glowing Vae and the startled bodyguards of the driver. The driver dismissed the strange glow without concern and went on rolling the dice and seemingly betting against himself. Running a hand through his long, thick brown hair, he laid back down and looked up at the night sky.

" We should be in Bravil tomorrow, correct?" He asked the driver, a man that appeared to have become lax in his own self-preservation and allowed his form turn into bulge.

" That is carrect, good sir," The nord assured him.

Going back to sleep, Witt curled up closer to Vae's unconscious form. He woke to a chilly morning, and after several hours of traveling, they finally arrived in Bravil. The smaller city didn't bother him much, and he left Vae in a room at The Lonely Suitor Lodge to visit the Chapel.

Kneeling before the alter, he placed his hands together and bowed his head. " Guide me so that I may help another, Goddess," He said, eyes shut. " Forgive my sins, I am but an elf,"

It started out gradually. He started to relax, his eyelids became heavy, and then he heard a female voice filter through his mind.

" Go to the city of Anvil. There you will seek out another such as yourself by the name Fadril Helas. Reunite the twin sisters, for the curse can not be removed."

The female voice faded away, and Witt's eyes snapped open. He hadn't moved, and there wasn't another in the chapel aside from the priests who were tending to the smaller altars and pews. He quickly rose to his feet. It may be on the other side of Cyrodil, but he would make the journey, and hopefully this Fadril Helas would help him bring Vae out of her unnatural sleep.

Finding transportation was harder this time, and he managed to work out a deal with a group of adventurers setting out to cave delve en masse. Leaving with them the following morning, one of them allowed him to tie Vae upright in the saddle of the only horse in the group of adventurers. The mix of Bretons and nords were a hardy bunch, and they traded war stories up to the point they found their first site, a cave inhabited by goblins. Witt emptied his coin purse and gave up his amulet of detect life in exchange for the horse.

Setting off from the group, Witt didn't know why he had just given up his precious amulet or why he was more determined to get Vae to Bravil, but he knew he had to do it. He needed to do it, otherwise it would nag him into action. He suffered through a rainstorm and the horse ended up killing a wolf that tried to attack before Anvil was even in sight.

One he laid eyes on the infamous city, Witt felt a great sense of relief. He was close.

Fadril thought it was odd when he noticed another dark elf carrying an unconscious woman into The Count's Arms, and dismissed it just as quickly when he made his way to his shop. He took over the space Norbert Lelles abandoned and he had to rearrange his stock. Upon entering the shop, he noticed his shop hand and Varel Morvayn's shop hand, Enilroth was hard at work.

Putting down the two satchels that held the new merchandise on the counter he began to tally it up. He approximately was looking at 200 gold extra and warned himself that his next adventure might not be as lucrative.

The same dark elf he saw earlier entered as he finished up rearranging everything. Enilroth had left the shop to assist Varel Morvayn for the rest of the night, so it was just him and the stranger in the candlelit shop. He pulled out his ledger, looking the individual over. Witt did the same to him. The two could almost pass as brothers.

" Fadril Helas?" He asked, reaching into his satchel that had splotches of blood on the side.

" In the flesh," Fadril answered, regarding Witt with some weariness. " What can I interest you in today? We have everything from potions to weapons to household-"

" I'm not interested in buying or selling today. I'm interested in what you can do for my companion. She has fallen ill, and Goddess Mara has instructed me to find you," Witt cut him off. " She has been ill for several days now." He set the journal down. " It started with a cursed ring that connects her to her twin,"

Fadril frowned. He had promised himself no trouble when he set out to gather fresh merchandise from sometimes not so fresh corpses.

" I've asked around. You seem to have a sleeping beauty of your own," Witt went on. " We need to reunite them, physical proximity might have something to do with it…" Now he seemed to be thinking more to himself than speaking to Fadril. " From what I gathered from this journal, if they're separated by more than a city, they'll fall ill again,"

" What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Fadril demanded, surprised at the assumptions this man was making.

Witt looked up from the writing with genuine surprise. " You will, unless you wish to take care of a person will never wake from a curse induced coma. Do you not care about the woman in your care?" He questioned Fadril sharply, in equal disbelief.

How could this shop owner not care about someone in his care?

Fadril held up a hand. " First let me see if your woman is the twin of mine, then I may consider helping you," He bargained.

Witt closed the journal and slipped it back into the satchel. " As long as we leave immediately. She hasn't eaten since she has fallen ill, and I don't want her dying because of starvation," He moved for the door immediately.

Fadril grabbed his empty satchel and followed the man, locking up behind him. They entered the city through the Anvil Dock gate and walked to The Count's Arms without exchanging a word. Witt hesitated to let Fadril close to Vae, and when Fadril visually confirmed that Vae matched the woman he found, Witt demanded immediate action.

" It's too early to carry an unconscious woman across the city –"

" She would have woke by now if she was close enough to re-animate the ring's effect," Witt grabbed him by the collar of his robes and lifted him off his feet and into the wall. Fadril slammed his hand into Witt's chest, the robes singing where his hand had been. Witt raised one fist enveloped in a frost spell when the stirrings of covers stopped him.

Vae sat upright and started rubbing her eyes. Her stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. The imperial turned her eye on them. " What's going on?" She asked, well rested but not quite awake yet. Witt backed away from Fadril and immediately moved over to her side, pressing a hand to her forehead. She pushed his hand away. He sighed deeply. " I'm alive, Witt. Where are we?"

Fadril pulled his robes straight. " Anvil, with your damned twin,"

" Riselda?" Vae asked in returned in confusion.

The visions kept returning to her in bits and pieces and the name Riselda kept coming up.

" This can wait till morning," He slammed the door on his way out, and Witt gathered Vae up in his arms. Vae wrapped one arm around Witt and embraced him.

Mara smiled upon the embrace. So it begun. So it was, so it will be.


	6. The Unwanted Twin

Kyler walked behind Witt and Vae, refusing to carry a conversation with either person. Vae threatened to cut her tongue out, and Witt made no effort to stand up for her right of choice. Stokain promised her he'd meet up with her after he made a visit to Chorrol, then Bruma. Jociel remained at the manor for a few more days needing to handle a rat problem for an Anvil resident.

Already missing the dog that trailed behind Fadril, Kyler resigned herself to a long road ahead. They stopped to pick alchemical ingredients and rested up before striking out again. Camping a short distance from a cave entrance, Kyler watched the pair dig up the abandoned loot. A part of Kyler wished Vae dead.

Aware of the bitterness stewing within her twin, Vae kept her dagger especially close. One part of making threats meant making enemies. Unfortunately, she couldn't get rid of this one as easily.

" Pay dirt!" She called out when her shovel struck the small chest full of less valuable loot.

Witt looked over his shoulder and caught Kyler grumbling under her breath before reaching into her satchel and pulling out a journal, quill, and inkwell. He leaned in toward Vae, fingers grasping the edges of the trunk. " You take first shift?"

Vae looked toward the woman now writing. " She's soft. We're safe," Digging out the dirt in the way with her fingers, she finally was able to grip the other end. " On three-"

Kyler pretended to not hear what came out of her twin's mouth. So far she gathered that not only was Vae arrogant, Vae was also an insensitive pain in the rear that would get her comeuppance. Signing with both names, she realized she liked Kyler better. It felt more authentic to her.

When Witt and Vae carried the chest back to the campfire, she watched them unload the contents. Leather greaves, gauntlets, and helmet hid a glass dagger and an iron short sword from sight. Eyes drawn to the glass dagger, she pulled it out while Witt and Vae squabbled about pricing.

" Put that down," Vae ordered her.

Ignoring the evil twin, Kyler tested the balance of the blade and then started flipping and catching it with alternating hands. Picking up speed with increasing confidence and a sense of thrill, she slammed it blade first into the ground in front of Vae. " Remember you aren't the only one capable of cutting out tongues," She warned Vae before uprooting the buried blade. " Considering everything, this is the least you could repay me,"

Vae opened her mouth to argue when Witt stopped her. They spread out the items to carry before discussing how she would purchase the abandoned home in Cheydinhal. Content with her small victory, Kyler went back to writing in her journal. She wasn't going to forget another memory.

Vae went to sleep and then Witt. Kyler stared up at the stars wondering why a goddess of love would punish people so cruelly. Surely the pantheon wasn't that untrue to their core beliefs.

Running a hand over her eyes, she sighed and rolled over onto her stomach – and then heard the soft footfalls in the dark. Tensing up, Kyler reached for the glass dagger and slid it painstakedly slow from the sheath clipped on her pants belt. A pair of red eyes set her heart racing – and she didn't know why. Jumping upright, she narrowly avoided an arrow to the ear.

The vague shape of a crouched figure sprung toward her. The faint stinging pain and a dragging sensation slowed her reaction time. She slammed the glass dagger forward, deflected off hard armor, and she made frontal full body contact with the shadowed attacker. The attacker pushed her away with astonishing strength, and in the faint moonlight she could make out the elongated and shallow cheeks. The red eyes completed a firm picture.

Deflecting a thrust meant for her heart, she slammed her fist into his neck and attempted to ram the glass dagger in between the iron armor plating. Both her and the attacker went to the ground in a scuffle that woke up the light sleeping Vae. Kyler scored a blow to the ribs and drew blood just as Witt was attacked from the other side.

A fireball crossed over the vampire's head. Kyler pushed up the attacker in time for the fireball to heat up the armor and burn into his skin. Withdrawing and driving the dagger back into his side repeatedly, she jerked the blade around viciously until she felt her opponent weaken. In a moment of clarity, she managed to throw him off and rammed the dagger through his forehead.

Blood splattered across her face and over her hands. Taking several deep breaths, a heady sensation overcame her and she had to pull back from the now dead opponent. A hand caught her around the waist, and she turned in time to see Witt. Over Witt's shoulder, she saw Vae picking over the dead body of another vampire.

" I didn't know I had it in me," She said before wiping the blood off her face and in the process smirring more of it over her cheeks. " Who knew?" She started to smile. Maybe she wasn't so helpless.

He helped her back over to the camp fire and started rooting around in his satchel for something. Shoving a potion bottle in her hand, he told it was a potion to cure any disease she might have contracted. She uncapped it and downed the liquid without hesitation. Witt started to scavenge what he could from the body and dropped the contents, pooled within the iron cuirass in front of her.

She looked up at him in surprise.

" Your kill, your loot," He answered her plainly before taking his place by the fire once more and glancing around. He didn't think anything else was out there, but he couldn't be certain.

Pouring over the items, Kyler picked up the flawed topaz with some interest before gladly counting the ten gold and claiming the iron gauntlets and cuirass for herself. Grabbing the flask from her satchel, she splashed water over a small rag and wiped her face down with it. It wasn't the best way to get vampire blood off her, but it was better than leaving the blood splattered and smirred across her skin.

Vae took a seat across from her and said nothing. Vae's loot wasn't as lucrative. The attacker carried an interesting two handed sword that had an enchantment on it. Too bad he never got to use it on Witt because Vae backstabbed him twice and dropped him dead where he stood.

Kyler fell asleep and woke to a not so gentle nudge from Vae. Witt was waiting by the road for them both. Rolling to her feet, she felt amazingly better. She smiled darkly at her twin. If Vae had any comment about last night's performance, she wasn't saying anything about it now.

The walk was uneventful aside from Witt tripping over a rock and Vae getting an iceball to the chest after she teased him about it for an hour. Silent once more, the group seemed to settle into a comfortable lull.

Fadril Helas sold off most of his enchanted robes and started restocking the shelves when Jociel came in with basic every day items that he didn't need. " I'm heading out to Bravil. I have a small home in the city. I won't be back in Anvil unless it's important – for about six months,"

" The manor will be quiet without you," Fadril lamented. " Raksada is staying?"

The Breton nodded. " For another week, then he's off on a looting quest for the new pirate king that we don't know much about," It was strangely odd that Raksada was so quickly informed of when these looting missions would take place, but neither Fadril or Jociel cared to be in on the action.

After looking over the items and giving back an equally meager amount of gold, Jociel said his final goodbye.

Fadril finished restocking the bare shelves and the mannequins when it hit him. A strong desire to follow Jociel, or so it seemed.

Mara watched as Kyler and Vae played a game of show and tell and tug of war with Witt as the only possible person capable of intervening if it got lethal. Now Fadril Helas was feeling the supernatural pull that he would most likely be puzzled by for some time. The dunmer were such an ill-fated race at times, she lamented.

Closing up shop, Fadril knew he'd have to hire on new help. Enilroth wasn't capable of putting in that many hours, and he needed constant help so that he could balance his books better. Perhaps if an adventurer or waif didn't show in Anvil, he would take to the roads himself.

*I just wanted to thank those who bothered to read this far. I do plan on revising the earlier chapters to make them more accurate and descriptive, but at the moment I'm more interested in advancing the story. As for the story, I'm having fun pitting the Dark Brotherhood against the Thieves Guild and making tough characters like Witt and Fadril look a bit softer. Once again, reviews aren't necessary, but they are appreciated if you have something you'd like to say.

The reason Fadril took over Norbert Lelle's shop is because in my game, Norbert Lelles just mysteriously locked up shop and I no longer have access to his wares.*


	7. Home Is Where The Family Is

The moment Vae laid eyes on Cheydinhal again, she felt a great sense of relief. Witt looked around curiously wondering what she saw in such a place. The homes were nicer, that he would grant, but all the free space felt like it would swallow him whole. He liked the compact spacing of Skingrad.

Kyler, he noted, was in a good mood and headed straight for the armorer to trade in the iron cuirass and gauntlets for leather or fur. As he watched her walk away, he wondered how twins, though separated at a young age, could turn out so similar after being raised in distinctly different settings.

Vae tapped him on the shoulder. " We can hit up the book store and see if they have any of the books you were looking for," She nodded toward Mach-Na's Books, just around the corner of The March Rider, where her twin was currently attempting to trade out the hard won loot.

Stepping into Mach-Na's store, Vae followed Witt. Witt scanned the titles of each shelf, occasionally plucking a few that interested him. To the observant eye, Vae noticed several common titles that would appeal to the less refined eye or the curious uninformed. A Less Rude Song, Beggar Prince, the volumes of Biographies of Barenziah, Brief History of the Empire volumes, and Galerion the Mystic she glossed over in search of something different.

On the rare occasion she did read, she wanted something that she hadn't already read and wasn't a spell tome or manual of arms or armor.

Witt stopped when he discovered the Chronicle of Sacrifice scroll. The magic contained within it could even be felt by Vae, and by the look of great desire on his face, she knew he wanted it. The price of it wilted his high hopes.

4,000 gold!

No scroll was worth 4,000 gold.

Witt, however, didn't seem to think so. He tried to negotiate with Mach-Na for it at a substantially lower price, but the argonian refused each offer. Eventually Witt left the shop with just one book, Advances in Lockpicking.

Kyler was outside of The March Rider strapping on fur gauntlets and greaves. The glass dagger stood out against the fur armor. She smiled at the pair. " You have two options – Go about your business and everything else and I stay in this…whatever home you're talking of, OR you pay for my room at the inn." She looked directly at Vae.

Witt glanced between Vae and Kyler.

Vae suppressed a smirk, faked reluctance, and then sagged her shoulders. " You should have been killed at birth," She muttered in true contempt before motioning for Kyler to follow her.

Neither Witt nor Kyler knew what the house looked like, and when the boarded up doors and windows came in sight, with the crumbled wall and broken gate, Kyler frowned. Vae removed a key from her pocket and tossed it to the woman. " You said you wanted a bed, there's one upstairs. You're on your own for food and drink,"

Kyler didn't want to enter, but she knew that if she argued with Vae to pay for her room at the inn, Vae might teach her a lesson while she slept. Slipping inside, the overwhelming sight of broken crates and cobwebs in thick masses immediately made her wonder why in the world Vae would even want this place. It'd take more to fix it up than to buy it.

Covering her nose, Kyler started up the steps and kicked debris out of her way. Upon entering the sleeping quarters with Witt right behind her, she about wanted to turn around and slap Vae up side the head a couple times.

" Witt, I only have one question – where did her brains go?" She demanded of the assassin's companion.

Witt agreed and started tossing aside half broken crates. " Might be able to fix this place up enough to make it liveable," If he expected the women not to kill each other, he'd have to stay in close proximity to them. Despite his initial reluctance to share her company, she was just as agreeable as Vae – though more reserved in her threats.

" Might be?" Kyler shook her head and started immediately clearing out the living quarters of anything that didn't belong. " Doubtful. Are there rats? No. That – makes me happy,"

Two hours later, a couple wood splinters, and armor removed, both Witt and Kyler looked at their handiwork. The room was clean, and they had firewood. What little did remain they could either sell or use. It wasn't worth all that much to begin with. Vae entered looking angry. " What in damnation-"

She stopped mid speech looking around.

Kyler crossed her arms. " Seriously? You could tolerate a mess like this? It's a wonder you're not constantly ill. And we haven't even touched downstairs or the basement-"

Vae stopped her. " Neither of you will ever enter the basement,"

" For our safety," Witt explained to Kyler before she started to argue.

Kyler threw her hands up in the air. " Fine, fine, have it your way, but if I have to stay here, THIS is going to be replaced and the outside boards removed. Otherwise I'll sleep outside and make friends with the beggars. As of right now, this is worse than outside," She gestured toward the whole house.

Vae looked at her twin in great confusion. Then she shrugged. " If you wish. I'm going to the castle to finalize the purchase agreement. I should be gone for more than an hour," She disappeared again.

" We can try to make use of the remaining wood for footstools and tables," He suggested. " But we'll need building supplies,"

Kyler picked up a pair of tongs and pointed them at Witt. " Exactly why didn't you stop her from putting on the ring again?"

" We are not discussing that again,"

" If she hadn't put on that damn ring, we wouldn't be here-"

" And if you weren't here, you'd be stuck with the shop owner who can't even dig himself out of a shallow grave,"

Kyler chuckled. " I'm sure Raksada would have dug him out just to loot his body," Rooting through the two floors, they were able to find a hammer, shovel, and broom. Then they started to clear a walk space through the house. Outside the front door, both scrutinized the wood planks nailed to keep it shut.

With the team effort, they started removing each plank. Witt blasted off the last stubborn plank before they both stepped back and viewed their work. " Could be better," He acknowledged.

" Of all the days I decide to do hard labor, it's for the unappreciative owner that will do her best to screw me over,"

Witt placed one hand on her shoulder. " You may not like her now, but once you know her better, you'll see she's only half as bad as you make her to be," He nodded to the windows. " Ideas?"

" A ladder," She said immediately. " And more people to help. Or equipment. Either way, we have to make our way to the goods store again." Rubbing her hands together, she yawned. " If she wants this place fixed up, it'll be with her own gold."

Vae and Janus Hassildor went back and forth on pricing and how it would paid in installments until they finally agreed that she'd put 100 gold per month versus the consistent threat on his life if he threatened the Dark Brotherhood in any manner. The amount of gold collected over the course of the bribes would cover the majority of the total, leaving her to fund the last 5,000.

Leaving the castle with a smug smile and brimming happiness, she returned to find Witt and Kyler pouring over a list of supplies the house would need and how much each would cost. She winced as she viewed each collective cost.

" We may have to do more cave delving, and you did mention you wanted to earn the right to enter the mage center," She interrupted them as they started to discuss where things would be placed.

Kyler held up a hand. " If you so wish, but I warn you. I do not share nor will I contribute my hard earned wealth toward a home that is not in my name."

" And I wouldn't have you do so. I owe no one debts but the Count."

" As long as we understand each other,"

Witt put the list aside. " I planned on visiting there tomorrow unless I'm needed here to prevent bloodshed,"

Both women shook their heads. " Then it is decided," Vae decided. " You can pursue your work with the Guild, and we can work on 'tolerating' each other," Taking a seat, she picked up a bottle of Cheap Ale and opened it.

Looking into the small fire, she couldn't resist a smile.

She finally had a home.


	8. Summit at Summitmist Manor

Kyler and Vae walked down the street of Skingrad, both dressed in matching clothing. Invited to a private party, they were especially recruited for the unspecified task. After two weeks of cleaning up the house in Cheydinhal and then helping Witt with the task assigned to him, they skipped out on the grueling task of tracking down a lost book of potions in favor of a dinner party that promised more interesting diversions.

" It beats traveling the road between Cheydinhal and Leyawin," Kyler said as she reviewed the wording of the invitation again. " I still have no idea who could possibly know that we're twins. The word doesn't get around _that _fast."

They stopped in front of the Summitmist Manor. Vae shook her head. " Since I know this isn't a trap, and we were furnished with a key…"

Confused, Kyler followed her twin.

Vae shuddered when she slid the key in the lock and heard it turn. Opening the door, she pushed it open. It was a much more crowded than she last remembered it, and the five bodies of the previous 'guests' had been removed.

" Not even a hint of blood," She muttered to herself before moving up the stairs. Kyler glanced around, noting nothing of real value worth stealing.

Ever since she started regaining bits and pieces of her memory, her skill level in various areas has significantly increased as well. Around the divider was a table set with food, and many people were milling around the area, and more could be heard above.

Kyler looked to Vae. " Nope. Doesn't feel like a trap," She shrugged and moved to snatch up an apple, when Vae's hand shot out and stopped her. " What? You don't like secret doors in basements, necromancers, and now apples?"

" I also like living," She reminded Kyler. Mara issued a firm warning to both of them in the dreams that if they tried to off each other, the other would die as well. Vae didn't want to take the risk that also applied to an accidental death, no matter the hand it came from. Lucien Lachance used a very lethal poisoned apple to off a member of the Cheydinhal guild during The Purification, and she never forgot how powerful the poison was.

Gogron gro-Bolmog didn't stand a chance, and he was an orc.

Kyler dropped the apple and picked up a wedge of cheese. " Happy?" She said sarcastically, drawing the eyes of the other warriors, thieves, and mages there.

" Much," Vae released her wrist and stepped back, recognizing one of the warriors as a former bandit she spared. The man avoided looking both her and Kyler.

One less enemy to worry about, Vae thought to herself before looking to the Bosmer thief that was eyeing up a roll of cloth. " Why are you here?"

The Bosmer smiled at her and extended his hand. " We haven't met, such a pretty thing such as yourself-" Kyler nearly choked on the cheese while holding back the laughter. Vae frowned. " I apologize. If I had known you had an equally pretty twin," Covering her mouth to keep the food from spitting out, Kyler shook with silent laughter.

Vae stared him down in a very damning manner. Her fingers tapped against her amber short sword, like she was debating on whether or not to sever his head and then throw it out the window.

An Altmer archer stopped Kyler from doubling over with laughter. She brushed his hand away and wiped away the crumbs that managed to escape her hand. " Oh no, I'm fine." She assured him. " I'm just enjoying this,"

Turning her heels and heading for a seat on the far side, Vae eyed up the Bosmer that dared to make a pass at her.

Kyler leaned in toward the Altmer. " You see, my lovely sister hates competition, and she especially hates it when others even acknowledge my existence. Well that, and the Bosmer doesn't know what he just avoided,"

The Altmer leaned in. " And what did he just avoid?"

She smirked and patted his cheek. " Wouldn't you like to know?" Picking up the apple despite Vae's earlier action, she started exploring upstairs and discovered bedrooms.

A group of elite mages appeared later that evening and laid out a map of Cyrodil on the table that everyone previously had dinner on. " Welcome adventurers. Gather round to receive your orders. From here on out, you will receive orders that you can choose to fulfill or pass on to others already present to fulfill. If you wish to take no part, leave now," Two mages held a whispered discussion before the Imperial mage left leaving them at ten members present.

" We seek to root out and destroy necromancy," The lead mage began.

The Altmer archer that had tried to help Kyler earlier raised an arrow to catch his attention before speaking. " Necromancy is not against the law in Cyrodil. Does the mage council know you're trying to go against established law?"

Vae shook her head.

Kyler cleared her throat and shrugged.

Vae nodded and shrugged.

What could you do with stupid besides let itself root itself out?

" The Mage Guild is attempting to rid Cyrodiil of necromancy, Archer. You must be Heceril the Righteous," The lead mage answered quickly. " Your skills will be needed when handling those who have harmed by the necromancers. Some survivors have demanded a return of their family heirlooms and the deaths of those who escaped justice," He pulled out a letter with the number 4 on it.

Heceril moved forward to accept his orders, though still wondering if he should have left with the imperial mage.

More interested, Kyler wondered what the mages were ultimately planning and who was the driving force behind them. Vae wondered if they were working like the Dark Brotherhood did, minus the god's oversight.

The other two mages started handing out the rest of the orders, but they had none when it came to Vae and Kyler. " We have a special mission for the thief and assassin," Vae's eyebrow rose. Someone was working together behind the scenes, otherwise the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves 'guild' would not work together.

Both were handed letters instead. " Good luck and may the Nines and Sithis be with you," The mages bowed their heads and headed for the door.

Kyler unsealed the letter, unfolded it, and then read the poor penmanship. She moved to a corner to read it silently to herself.

" We, The Three, assign you the duty of ensuring that each member stay on task. With the Council's support, though not publicly acknowledged, we are assigned with taking more aggressive approach to the problem of necromancy. You were recruited due to your skill as a thief and your ability to stalk, observe, and report relevant information about targets to your clients. It is upon your shoulders we place the task of internal observation and reporting on how to best exploit selected individuals and improve upon necessary skills of selected individuals. I remind you that it is imperative to keep the contents of this letter limited to your personal knowledge. By the Blessings of the Nine, Brother Davichi and Company,"

Vae nodded toward her. " We good to travel?"

Kyler nodded. " Yes, yes we are," For now, she thought grimly.

She wasn't going to ask why. She had that answer. She was more interested in how Brother Davichi and Company knew that her and Vae were twins? Maybe it was coincidental. Maybe it was fated. Either way, she didn't think it was by accident, and that irritated her.

For once she just wanted something to happen just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time – not because of a set up by the gods, divine or daedric.

Vae wondered what was in her sister's letter. Vae was going to be the 'house purifier' so to speak. If Brother Brathdhal and Company needed to get rid of someone permanently, she was the one assigned that task. It was grim, but it suited her just fine.

Besides, in order to feel like an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, she needed to spill a little blood here and there time to time to feel normal.

Exiting the house together, the twins bumped Massimus Lumuno. Vae immediately smiled, lighting up like a torch and her cheeks turned red. " Massimus!"

Kyler took a step back.

So the lawbreaker was enthralled with a city guard. How…fitting.

Unfortunately for her sister, she knew it was best if Massimus never discovered Vae's true occupation. If he did, she would have make sure he didn't interfere. They had formal business to take care of besides their usual affairs – assassinations and thieving.

Massimus pulled back. " I didn't know you had a lookalike," He said to Vae pulling back but keeping his arm around her shoulders.

Vae nodded. " Neither did I till a short while ago. Riselda, Massimus, Massimus, Riselda," Kyler shook her head. " The name is Kyler, and it's a pleasure," She extended a hand, and Massimus accepted it. " You'll have to excuse Vae. She's been hit on the head a few too many times,"

Massimus laughed. " A pleasure," He agreed.

*I would like to thank those who keep reading my work. It brings me great pleasure to know that some people are enjoying the read. Please tell me if there is any inaccuracies ( aside from physical description ) that need fixed. Also, I took the liberty of customizing Summitmist Manor to my own plans since the owner of it is never identified, and it is not mentioned again in the game. Therefore anything I do with Summitmist is original in thought.

However, If there is something you'd like to see more of, leave me a review with the request and I will try to accommodate. Otherwise I will try to add a new chapter every day, and hopefully I can find a suitable ending ( eventually ) for this story. *


	9. Love in a Strange Place

" Are you sure someone didn't steal the book?" Kyler questioned a stressed out Witt as he paced the top floor of the shared home. Vae was shopping in Cheydinhal before they set out on another mission. Kyler had to make sure that Inerri the Sly actually returning the stolen objects to their rightful owners.

The brothers had an odd sense of humor pairing Herecil the Righteous with Inerri the Sly. Herecil didn't like Inerri's choice of occupation, and Inerri didn't like Herecil's uptight behavior, but they managed to get the job done.

That was all anyone asked of them, and so far they had yet to disappoint, but to be safe, the brothers wanted Kyler to double check and then to look into Herecil's skill progression. It had only been two months since they received their first assignments, and like any other group of people working together, some excelled past others. Herecil showed great promise, and the brothers were thinking about making into a second in command alongside her and Vae.

A sharp bang from Witt slamming a book onto the ground in frustration jerked her from the distracting line of thoughts. " I have looked everywhere between the two cities that were indicated by Eilonwy. Deetsan couldn't find a reasonably challenging task for Witt, so she assigned him to help Eilonwy. Eilonwy, in return, tasked him with finding her lost potions book.

For someone accustomed to easy success, two months of hard searching and no progress started to cause Witt to crack. No pun intended, Kyler thought with a slight chuckle as she took into account the constant slamming of the poor book.

" Damnit, Ky, this is not humorous," He reprimanded her.

She held up a hand. " I wasn't laughing about the situation," She lied. " But honestly, have you even considered the possibility that the book was stolen?"

His expression darkened.

" And before you catch something on fire or freeze something solid, have you checked the book shops-"

" Yes!"

" The goods stores?"

" Yes!"

" Leyawin's mage's guild?"

" By the nines, yes!" He pointed his finger at her. " I have looked everywhere possible. If someone stole it, I'm going to have their head on a pole and present it to the goblins as a gift,"

She laughed. " I'd actually stick around to see that happen…"

Fadril poked his head through the door. " Would you cease with the book slamming? It's distracting," He avoided looking at Kyler. She and he both decided they wanted nothing to do with each other, but for some reason, they were drawn to each other. He blamed it on the curse, she blamed it on his wounded pride. Each stood steadfast in their beliefs.

Witt picked up the book, set it on the table, and plopped down in front of the fire. He ran a hand through his hair and hung his head. " I need this recommendation, Vae," He slipped up.

Kyler frowned, and then let it go as she watched the failure eat at him like a spell turned corpses into the undead. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. " If I know you as I think I do, I know you'll do well enough and you will eventually find it. Why don't you just tell Eilonwy what you've already done?"

" That would be admitting defeat, and I don't admit defeat-" Fadril closed the door once again leaving them alone in the room. " Not easily at least,"

Kyler rested her chin on top his head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She sincerely liked Witt and she had no idea why Vae found Massimus Lumuno enticing when Witt was more than enticing to her.

Weren't twins supposed to think alike?

He wrapped his hands around hers and squeezed them. " Maybe if you and Vae helped," He finally asked.

She shook her head. " Can't. Business of the Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood,"

" When you get back-"

" Still can't. Vae has a mission that's going to take her to Chorrol, and thanks to the Goddess we have all come to despise, I have to go with her,"

" Does anyone care that I'm having trouble and need help?" He demanded as he pulled her around and onto his lap. Her cheeks turned a little red as she felt his firm muscles underneath her hands. The handsome dunmer definitely held her attention even if it wasn't exactly what she intended. " I helped her, she needs to return the favor,"

Kyler nodded and ran a hand along his cheek. " No, you helped us. And we'll return the favor, but we have our own pressing problems to deal with. Maybe Vae might put off the mission a little while longer if you somehow came up with 100 gold to pay for this month's rent, but I can't sign off on her end…"

He rested his face in her neck and closed his eyes.

They sat like for several minutes before Kyler wrapped an arm to hold his head and closed her own eyes. The sound of their heartbeats soon filled her hearing, and she truly relaxed. He tightened his hold on her and held her closer. His hand moved up her side, and her heartbeat sped up as the many possibilities crossed her mind.

" We are an ill fated race," He finally said, lifting his face from her neck.

Kyler clucked her tongue. " You make your own future and your own luck. Now cheer up. Mara's watching, and Fadril is probably plotting your demise," She hopped off his lap and moved for the door. " Catch some sleep while you're at it. It might improve your outlook on life,"

Witt grumbled something and then moved to the bed. He was asleep almost instantly.

Vae entered the front door and headed for the basement door. She acknowledged Fadril and Kyler before disappearing into the area that was strictly off limits. Thus far, Kyler noticed that a lot of 'shadows' were using the well out back more often, but she didn't vocalize this Vae. She was curious about what the Dark Brotherhood base looked like and hoped to sneak into it one day.

Kyler noted the list of numbers that Fadril was poring over, and then turned her attention to outside. She thought about visiting the chapel, but she hadn't been a particularly strong or eager chapelgoer before so it would be pointless to start now.

However considering all the traveling that she had to do with Vae and vice versa, she might think about starting to do that. Maybe the other gods could reverse Mara's curse and they would be free to live separate lives again.

Such wistful thinking got her nowhere and she resigned herself to the reality.

" You depress me when you do that," Fadril reprimanded her. " Isn't there something worthwhile you could be doing? Like finding ways to make more gold,"

" I could end your miserable life and rob your corpse. Would that make you happy?" She argued back, seating herself across from him.

The two stared each other down and ultimately looked away when the sound of Witt falling out of bed caught their attention. Kyler jumped up and was halfway up the stairs before Witt came bursting through the door. " I know where the book is!" He shouted with glee before planting a kiss on her mouth. " I know where it is!"

Moving past her, he went out the front door and past a confused beggar. Kyler touched her lips and wondered if he really had kissed her. It felt…nice. Like a nice nice, the kind of nice that is granted without strings or doubts. Not the nice nice that came with favors.

Vae reappeared through the basement door after Witt came back all smiles. He had his recommendation, but beneath that smile existed one upset mage. He admitted to Kyler later that night that Eilonwy was testing him to see how long and hard he would search before admitting defeat and giving up. He told her that he would be traveling with them to Chorrol, and he couldn't wait to travel new road.

Kyler sat next to the bed looking at him. He turned over on his side and faced her. " What made you refrain from catching her on fire?" She asked.

" I needed her recommendation to get a recommendation from Deetsan," He finally said before extending a hand. " About earlier-"

She shrugged. " No worries. I won't cut your throat when you sleep."

He nodded. " Good," She smiled. But she may return the kiss if she was brave enough.

Vae, observing the pair from her bed roll, rolled her eyes and rolled over to face the wall to get more sleep.


	10. New Allies and Enemies

A fire bolt flew past Kylers head as she viciously stabbed a bandit in the throat repeatedly until he stopped struggling. Witt slammed into her clutching his shoulder, an arrow sticking out from his clenched his hand. Kyler yanked him to the right, an arrow whizzing past his head before being caught on fire by a misaimed fire bolt.

Vae tackled the mage to the ground, wielding a wicked looking dagger that gleamed blue. The mage, in a flash, punched her hard in the chest and she fell backwards and struggled to rise – as if burdened. The mage didn't get a chance to deliver a debilitating shocking touch because a fatal fire bolt slammed into the mage's head and knocked him unconscious immediately and killed him in the next few minutes.

Kyler took an arrow to the shoulder in the effort to push Witt into a safe corner of rocks. Sucking down air sharply, she ignored the pain and turned in time to watch in horror as a short sword hurled her way. Vae cried out at the same moment the sword impacted Kyler.

The blade cut deep into Kyler's stomach and knocked her back a few steps. Witt caught her as Vae collapsed to the ground clutching her own stomach unable to breathe.

A sharp crack of lightning gave Witt the distraction he needed to pull Kyler out of further harm's way and started trying to dislodge the sword and heal her. In the futile effort to remove the sword, he watched her try to speak but only exhaled air. Her hand reached for his and squeezed it, and in her last moments of life, a tear slid down Kyler's cheek leaving a muddled trail in the fresh blood on her face.

Rage exploded in Witt, and he turned on one knee, a fireball in one hand and an iceball in the other. Vae now lay on the ground struggling to breathe looking like a slaughterfish out of water. The warrior threw up his shield to block both the fire and frost, but Witt wasn't about to let both Vae and Kyler die in front of him.

The ground quickly disappeared between Witt and the enemy. Witt snagged up the loose dagger in the process and now started to swing wildly at the warrior. The dagger tinged of the glass shield. Shield to Witt's face put Witt on the ground and dislocated his jaw. The warrior reached for a second sword and slammed it toward Witt.

The wind kicked up again and then the warrior fell backward – dead.

Staring at the body in confusion, Witt took the chance to breathe. The ring rolled to the ground as Vae finally caught her breath and sat up. The wind had died down enough that they could hear nature once more.

Moving to his feet, Witt rushed back over to Kyler's side and started trying to heal the dead woman's fatal wound. Vae watched him, pity overshadowing any kind of grief she may have felt about her twin's untimely and brutal death. Dragging herself to his side, she hesitated to place a hand on his shoulder.

" She's dead, Witt," She said.

Kyler didn't deserve to die that way, the gaping wound that magic refused to heal.

" Witt, she's dead," She pressed more urgently.

" She is not dead," He denied it. " She can still be saved,"

His glowing bloody hands didn't produce any change.

Vae grabbed him and turned him around. " She's dead, Witt," She waved her hand in front of him. " The ring is gone. She is dead, and no healing is going to make that better," The emotions started to hit her now.

She was free. Kyler was dead. She didn't have a nagging shadow anymore.

And she didn't feel an ounce of guilt about it.

Kyler was dead, gone.

Witt looked back at her blankly, his hands clenched and unclenched in sync with his rising and falling chest.

The weight of the silence settled on both their shoulders.

" I was always meant to be alone, Witt. This was bound to happen-"

Witt shoved her off. " You only care about you. You never wanted Kyler around. You never wanted anything that slowed you down," He kneeled next to Kyler now and closed her eyes, his thumb tracing the path of the final tear.

Vae didn't know what to say to soothe him. " I always told you that I was what I was and nothing would change that,"

" Your sister is dead and that's how you defend your lack of concern? Compassion?" He turned his head to stare her down like there was a Daedric creature standing behind her. Vae turned around half expecting a bandit that they didn't kill in the tragic battle. " I thought we were allies, companions even, but it's clear all we were just well acquainted strangers."

She opened her mouth to defend herself against his accusations.

" Just leave, Vae. Forget I even owe you a debt,"

Vae grabbed her enchanted dagger, a coin purse from one of the bandits, and left the site of the tragic battle. When she was out of sight and hearing, she smiled to herself and took a seat on a fallen tree. Holding her head in her hands, she breathed easier now. " Finally, and I didn't have to kill her," She ran a hand through her blood crusted hair.

On the hill, Witt cradled Kyler in his arms and carried her to the fire. He cleaned away the blood with what was left of the bandits drinking water. Running the water across her wound, he stopped when he noticed the jagged wound was starting to heal.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she surged forward into his arms sucking down air. Witt tightened his arms around her in sheer disbelief. She ran a hand over her midsection and couldn't believe she was breathing – and the pain was disappearing. She didn't feel that familiar compulsion or exhaustion whenever Vae was far from her.

" Witt?" She finally said.

He pressed a finger to her lips and rubbed her back. " It's alright,"

" Mara saved me," She said in shock. " She actually saved me,"

" Thank the Nines,"

Overwhelmed with relief, Kyler started to cry.

The more distance Vae put between herself and her assumed dead twin, she relaxed and felt infinitely better. She didn't need Witt to go cave delving, and she was better off by herself. Once she found the road, she crossed paths with Fadril Helas.

" It's a surprise to see you," She acknowledged him as Blossom grazed off to the side. The dog was absent, but she didn't like the dog that much anyway.

He nodded. " Where's your counterpart?" His saddle bags were full of new supplies she noticed and she regretted not collecting more from the dead bodies.

" She's dead,"

" Good," His emotion reply slightly surprised her. " Because of that damn ring, if I didn't follow her, I wouldn't get real sleep or be able to think straight longer than several minutes." He shook his head.

Vae put a hand on his shoulder, a new plan in mind. If Kyler stole Witt from her, she would take Fadril from her dead twin. " You don't mind if I travel with you for a little bit?" She smiled at him.

" Not at all. You're handy with a blade," He slid off his work gloves. " I was going to camp here. I sprained my ankle two miles back and I don't think traveling further today would be adviseable."

She nodded. " I'll find us some wood,"

He watched her walk off wondering if she was as good as her twin in bed. Maybe this time he wouldn't have to use magic to convince a woman to his will.

As the night set while Kyler lay in the arms of Witt, both of them thanking Mara for the unforeseen miracle, Vae lay naked next to an equally naked Fadril. They watched the fire contemplating their future knowing that now it would no longer be hindered by the likes of Kyler.

From above, Mara hoped that free will would eventually lead the wayward Vae Devinus and Fadril Helas to a better path in life. With one last look over the twins and the dunmer attached to each twin, she resigned herself to the realization that she could only guide humans if they desired it.

In a moment of mercy, she reached out to Kyler and touched her womb. No longer would she be barren and her bloodline ending with her and Vae.

*When I started writing this story, I knew it would end with something drastic happening to the characters. This is the last chapter of Curse of the Assassin, but I plan on writing an off shoot possibly to focus on others instead of Vae and Kyler Devinus. I hope that everyone enjoyed the read. If you like this store or don't like this story, I'd like to know what you thought and what I can improve upon. If you don't leave a review, I still appreciate your views and visits to the story. Happy writing, everyone!*


End file.
